A Place To Cry
by synstropezia
Summary: Juvia, penyihir air yang berasal dari Fairy Tail. Wanita yang misterius dan penyendiri. Di musim gugur, ia bertemu dengan seseorang di kuburan. Teman satu gulidnya juga orang yang dicintainya.


Summary : Juvia, penyihir air yang berasal dari Fairy Tail. Wanita yang misterius dan penyendiri. Di musim gugur, ia bertemu dengan seseorang di kuburan. Teman satu gulidnya juga orang yang dicintainya.

A/N : Aku udh berulang-ulang kali bikin cerita ini, tapi akhirnya selalu aku hapus karena aku merasa kurang bagus. Semoga cerita yang ini bagus, soalnya sudah kupikirkan matang-matang. Jangan lupa riview, oke?

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Sekarang Fiore tengah memasuki musim gugur. Cuaca menjadi lebih dingin dan daun-daun berguguran dimana-mana. Meski begitu suasana di gulid Fairy Tail tetap saja ramai. Seorang pria bernama Gray, tengah meneguk secangkir kopi hangat, seseorang duduk disebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan kencang, sampai-sampai Gray tersedak dan hamnpir memuntahkan kopi yang ia minum.

"Yo, Gray!" Sapanya sambil tersenyum

"Jangan mengganguku, aku hampir saja memuntahkan kopinya tau!"

"Gomen, gomen. Lagi naksir seseorang niee…."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gray menunjukkan raut wajah yang bingung

"Habis, dari tadi kamu melihat kearahnya"

Memang benar, Gray tengah menatap seorang wanita berambut biru yang selalu duduk dipojokan gulid. Dia sangat misterius juga peyendiri, hampir semua gulid tidak tau namanya. Paling hanya kakek Makarov saja yang tau namanya atau mungkin ada orang lain yang mengetahui namanya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak tau namanya"

"Benar juga. Aku juga tidak tau namanya, memang penting?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya ingin tau saja. Lagipula dia sudah lama kan bergabung dengan gulid?"

"Sekitar setengah tahun" Giliran Mirajane yang menjawab

"Lumayan lama ya, kamu tau namanya?" Tanya Gray

"Seingatku namanya Juvia"

"Sudah kuduga, aku memang mengenalnya"

"Bicara apa kamu?" Tanya Natsu

"Kamu tidak perlu tau. Baka…"

"Ngajak ribut nih"

"Aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu, bye"

Gray pergi dari gulid dan menuju kuburan. Sebelumnya ia pergi membeli bunga disebuah toko bunga yang tak terlalu jauh dari kuburan. Matanya mencari kesegala arah dan akhirnya ia menemukan kuburan ibu dan ayahnya, sesaat ia berdoa lalu menaruh bunga tersebut diatas tanah kuburan ayah dan ibunya. Saat menengok kearah kanan, ia tak sengaja melihat Juvia yang tengah menatap kuburan ayah Gray.

"Konnichiwa" Sapa Gray

"Ko..Konnichiwa…"

"Kamu sedang melihat kuburan ayahku?"

"Iya"

"Ini peringatan 10 tahun kematian ayahku, terima kasih kamu sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mendoakan ayahku"

"Sama-sama"

"Aku balik dulu ke gulid, bye"

Juvia tidak membalas perkataan Gray, ia hanya terdiam dan tak lama kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah Gray. Sesampainya di gulid, tanpa sengaja Gray mendengar sebuah cerita tentang suara nyanyian seorang wanita ditengah hujan.

"Aku punya cerita, mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Cana

"Memang cerita apa Cana-san?" Tanya Wendy

"Tentang suara nyanyian seorang wanita ditengah hujan"

"Sepertinya menyeramkan" Jawab Wendy

"Tidak kok, justru menurutku romantis"

"Ceritakan saja" Pinta Erza

"Katanya jika kamu mendengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita ditengah hujan deras, itu tandanya ia menyukaimu"

"Apa ia mendatangi perempuan?" Tanya Wendy lagi

"Tidak, dia hanya mendatangi laki-laki. Apa kalian percaya?"

"Itu hanya mitos" Jawab Erza singkat

"Benar juga itu hanya mitos, mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu" Jawab Wendy

"Belum tentu. Menurut ramalanku hari ini akan ada seorang laki-laki dari gulid kita yang akan didatangi oleh wanita tersebut"

"Siapa?" Erza dan Wendy bertanya secara bersamaan

"Itu rahasia"

Gray POV

Erza dan Wendy terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Cana. Aneh, entah mengapa aku merasa jika aku yang akan didatangi oleh wanita tersebut. Lupakan saja, itu kan hanya mitos. Sekitar jam 5 sore aku kembali ke rumah dan menyalahkan televisi. Tidak ada acara yang bagus, langsung saja aku mematikan televisi dan pergi ke kamarku.

Terdengar suara rintikan hujan. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, membosankan…Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur, tetapi niatku langsung sirna setelah mendengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita. Siapa yang menyanyi ditengah hujan begini?

_Akikaze ni nabiku you ni  
Shiori ni ga no tozakaru_

Lagu tersebut tidak asing ditelingaku dan juga suara itu, aku merasa jika aku mengenal suara itu. Langsung saja aku berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Aku berlari kesana kemari mencari suara tersebut, tetapi aku tidak melihat seorang pun diluar. Apa itu hanya halusinasiku? Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat tentang cerita yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Cana, Erza dan Wendy, juga tentang ramalan Cana.

Kenapa harus aku yang didatangi? Hujan turun semakin deras, bahkan sesekali terdengar suara petir. Akhirnya aku masuk kembali ke rumah dan mengganti pakaian. Keesokan harinya aku berangkat ke gulid lebih pagi, disana ada Cana yang sedang menatapku.

"Ada apa Gray? Wajahmu kusut" Tanya Cana padaku

"Kamu tidak perlu tau.." Jawabku sambil memalingkan muka

"Tidak perlu kamu beritau, aku sudah tau. Kamu didatangi oleh wanita itu, iya kan?"

"Itu kan ramalanmu…Kalau kamu tau ya wajar. Apa dia hantu?"

"Bukan, dia itu manusia"

"Kamu tau siapa dia?"

"Tidak, yang kutau dia menyukaimu. Itu saja"

"Oh…"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Jawab Cana santai sambil meminum birnya

Memang, tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal tersebut, tetapi entah mengapa kejadian kemarin tidak bisa kulupakan. Aku merasa jika aku harus mencari tau siapa dia, aku tau aku mengenalnya, hanya saja aku lupa. Seperti biasanya aku melihat Juvia yang berada dipojokan gulid, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah niat dari dalam hatiku untuk bertanya padanya.

"Juvia"

"Gray-sama" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Eto…Eto…Aku ingin bertanya"

"Bertanya apa? Pasti akan kujawab"

"Kamu itu siapa?"

Sesaat Juvia terdiam dan sepertinya ia menangis. Apa pertanyaanku membuat hatinya terluka?

"Kamu akan tau nanti Gray-sama, bye" Katanya sambil berdiri

"Tunggu!"

Juvia tidak menghiraukan perkataanku, ia pergi meninggalkan gulid sedangkan aku sendiri duduk dilantai dan memegang kepalaku. Bodohnya diriku…Mengapa aku bertanya seperti itu padanya? Seseorang duduk disebelahku dan menepuk pundakku pelan, kupikir dia Natsu ternyata dia adalah Mirajane.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku berbohong

"Kamu nampaknya tidak baik-baik saja, mungkin berita ini bisa membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik"

"Berita apa?"

"Ultear tadi menelponku, dia memintamu untuk menjemputnya di terminal bus nanti malam jam 7"

"Oh, terima kasih"

Ultear adalah tanteku, ia tinggal di kota lain dan saat musim gugur ia akan datang mengunjungiku. Hubungan kami cukup baik, setiap hari Minggu biasanya aku chatting dengannya menggunakan e-mail. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, terminal bus benar-benar sepi. Apalagi dari terminal tersebut terdengar isak tangis seorang wanita, apa dia hantu? Betapa terkejutnya Gray setelah ia tau jika yang menangis itu adalah Juvia.

"Juvia…Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Apa Gray-sama benar-benar melupakanku? Apa Gray-sama benci padaku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu?"

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar lupa…"

Seketika hujan turun dengan derasnya, apa maksud perkataan Juvia? Aku melupakannya? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal, terlintas sebuah ingatan didalam kepalaku.

"_Gray-sama, kumohon jangan pergi. Gray-sama!"_

Pergi? Aku pergi kemana? Kepalaku rasanya sangat sakit saat mengingatnya, aku mundur beberapa langkah lalu kemudian berlari. Saat itu bus baru saja sampai, Ultear melihat jika aku berlari meninggalkan terminal, kemudian ia berteriak.

"Gray, kamu mau kemana? Gray!" Teriak Ultear dari jauh

Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan tanteku tersebut, aku terus berlari ditengah derasnya hujan hingga aku terjatuh. Lagi-lagi terlintas sebuah ingatan dikepalaku.

"_Kita akan berpisah disini"_

_Disini….Disini….Disini…._

Disini? Aku melihat kesekeliling, hanya ada tanaman dan lampu remang-remang. Sepertinya aku belum terlalu jauh dari terminal bus, jadi aku berpisah dengan Juvia disini? Sekitar 20 menit lamanya berjalan akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumahku, menyalahkan lampu dan pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Setelah itu aku kembali turun dan duduk disofa, tetapi melihat rak buku yang acak-acakan niatku untuk bersantai langsung saja sirna.

Karena kurang berhati-hati, buku-buku dari rak langsung saja berjatuhan, bahkan raknya juga menimpaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan rak yang menimpaku tersebut, aku tidak menyangka jika ada banyak album didalam rak tersebut, karena penasaran aku membuka salah satu album yang disampul dengan kertas warna biru.

Juvia dan aku didalam album? Kami bermain bersama, bahkan pernah pergi kepantai bersama. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi, pasti telepon dari tante. Benar saja, tante Ultear memarahiku habis-habisan karena tadi aku meninggalkannya.

"_Gray! Bukankah sudah tante bilang jangan pergi. Kamu jadi kehujanan kan, sudah ganti baju belum?"_

"_Sudah" Jawabku malas_

"_Sebentar lagi tante akan sampai, jangan ketiduran ya"_

"_Iya,iya. Apa boleh aku bertanya?"_

"_Bertanya apa?"_

"_Juvia itu siapa? Mengapa dia ada didalam album?"_

"_Setau tante, Juvia itu teman masa kecilmu. Kalau kamu melupakannya mungkin wajar"_

"_Wajar bagaimana?"_

"_Kamu kan sudah meninggalkan Fiore 7 tahun lamanya"_

Tiba-tiba saja teleponnya terputus, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya, jika aku meninggalkan Fiore 7 tahun lamanya. Apa aku mengalami kecelakaan? Kini aku tengah melihat HP, ternnyata dikontakku ada nama Juvia, bahkan ada fotonya yang sedang bermain bersama anjing. Sepertinya itu merupakan masa-masa yang indah. Terdengar suara bel, pasti tante yang membunyikannya. Aku pun membuka pintu, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja ia duduk disofa. Wajahnya nampak kelelahan.

"Kenapa tadi teleponnya terputus?"

"Baterai tante habis"

"Untuk apa aku meninggalkan Fiore?"

"Itu karena ayahmu memaksamu untuk pindah, kalau tidak salah umurmu saat itu 12 tahun. Jangan membuat tante mengingatnya, itu membuatku sedih…"

"Maaf…"

Daripada pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur. Saat tidur aku bermimpi aneh, mimpi itu serasa nyata, aku merasa pernah mengalaminya.

"_Pantainya indah ya…" Ucap Juvia sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi pantai_

"_Ah, memang"_

"_Kenapa? Sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu"_

"_I…Itu…Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa ke pantai bersamamu"_

"_Kamu mengatakan apa? Gomen, anginnya kencang"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu lagi ke pantai"_

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Ya, suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajakmu lagi ke pantai ini"_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Janji" Ucap Gray sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Juvia_

_Janji ya…? Ya, aku janji…_

_End_

Langsung saja aku terbangun dan memegang kepalaku, rasanya sakit. Mengingat kenangan itu membuat kepalaku sakit, tetapi jadi penasaran. Seseorang memencet bel rumahku berulang kali, aku berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Wajahnya tampak tak asing, siapa sih?

"Yo"

"Lyon ya?"

"Kamu lupa padaku?"

"Tidak kok" Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala

"Jawaban yang meragukan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman"

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu"

Selesai ganti baju aku dan Lyon pun pergi ke taman. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat nama Lyon? Padahal aku merasa dia seperti orang asing, ia duduk dibangku taman sedangkan aku tetap berdiri. Kenapa dia mengajakku kesini? Karena masih pagi, belum ada banyak orang di taman.

"Hey" Panggilnya

"Apa?"

"Kapan kamu balik ke Fiore?"

"Sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu, kenapa kamu tau jika aku pergi?"

"Kan kamu lupa, bahkan kamu melupakan Juvia"

"Eh? Kamu mengenal Juvia?"

"Tentu saja! Kita bertiga ini teman baik tau! Apa kamu benar-benar lupa?! Apa karena banyak kenangan buruk saat tinggal di Fiore, sehingga kamu dengan sengaja melupakan kami semua?!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku terheran-heran

"Kamu ini amnesia atau apa?! Setelah kau pergi 7 tahun lamanya tiba-tiba melupakan kami berdua. Kami ini apa dimatamu?! Sampah?!"

Orang ini benar-benar aneh, tiba-tiba berteriak tak jelas padaku. Apa sih maunya? Aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi mendengar teriakannya aku berhenti berjalan dan terdiam sejenak.

"Gray, apa kau tau?! Juvia selalu menunggumu di stasiun!"

Juvia menungguku di stasiun?

"_Aku akan selalu menunggumu"_

"_Tetapi aku tidak tau kapan aku pulang ke Fiore. Kalau aku tidak pulang, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku akan tetap menunggumu…."_

Lagi-lagi muncul sebuah ingatan didalam kepalaku. Semakin lama, semakin banyak hal yang kuingat, kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback…_

"_Siapa?" Tanya Gray yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu_

"_Kami mencari ayahmu, dimana dia?!"_

"_Tidak tau"_

"_HEY! BUKA PINTUNYA" Dengan kejamnya pria tersebut menendang pintu tersebut hingga rusak_

"_Mana ayahmu?!"_

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau!"_

"_Berani-beraninya kamu melawan!" Ia menendang Gray hingga menabrak meja_

"_Beritau ayahmu, ia harus membayar hutang"_

"_Ayah, tadi beberapa orang datang menagih hutang" Ucap Gray ketakutan_

"_Gray, ayo kita pergi dari sini"_

"_Tapi, kita mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan Fairy Tail, Juvia dan Lyon?"_

"_AYAH TIDAK PEDULI! Ayah beri kamu dua pilihan, ditinggal sendirian di Fiore atau ikut ayah"_

"_Aku…."_

"_CEPAT PUTUSKAN! Apa kamu tidak berpikir jika tempat ini penuh kenangan buruk? Ibumu meninggalkan kita 2 tahun lamanya, ayahmu ini di PHK, kita hidup sulit, semua teman-teman mengejekmu, lalu kamu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Apa kamu tidak membenci kota ini?"_

"_Aku…Aku…Aku memang membenci kota ini, tetapi…Tetapi…"_

"_Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan ayah. Kita mulai kehidupan yang baru di luar kota, lupakanlah semua yang ada di Fiore"_

"_Melupakan semua yang ada di Fiore…"_

"_Gray-sama, ayo kita pergi ke pantai" _

"_Pantai?"_

"_Iya"_

"_Lyon tidak ikut?"_

"_Dia sedang sibuk, makanya temani aku ke pantai ya?"_

"_Baiklah"_

_Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku pergi ke pantai bersama Juvia…_

"_Gray-sama!"_

"_Juvia? Kenapa kamu ada disini?"_

"_Aku hanya lewat, kamu mau kemana?"_

"_Pergi, pergi meninggalkan Fiore…"_

"_Tapi, kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu…Gomen" Ucap Gray yang melangkahkan kakinya hendak naik bus_

"_Gray sama, kumohon jangan pergi. Gray sama!"_

"_Kita berpisah disini" Gray melambaikan tangannya dan bus pun berjalan_

"_Dimana Gray?" Tanya Lyon ke Juvia_

"_Dia pergi meninggalkan Fiore"_

"_Dia itu, harusnya pamitan dulu"_

"_Aku berjanji akan menunggunya, apa Lyon juga mau menunggu Gray-sama?"_

"_Bagaimana ya? Ya, aku akan menunggunya juga, kita kan berteman baik"_

_Semenjak saat itu, Juvia sering menunggu di terminal bus tempat mereka berpisah._

_Saat sudah 6 tahun lamanya meninggalkan Fiore, ayah Gray meninggal dan juga ada kabar yang mengatakan jika ibu Gray meninggal dan dikubur di Fiore, Magnolia._

_Sebulan kemudian Gray pun kembali ke Fiore, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Juvia atau malah melupakannya._

_End_

"Aku ingat semuanya" Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah dari Lyon

"Baka, tunggu apalagi. Temuilah dia di pantai"

Benar juga, aku pernah berkata jika aku akan mengajaknya ke pantai kalau aku sudah kembali. Disana ada Juvia yang sedang berdiri sambil memandang lautan. Aku melangkah kearahnya dan diam-diam memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gray-sama?"

"Ya, ini aku"

"Apa kamu sudah mengingat Juvia?"

"Ya, kamu senang kan?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Maaf jika aku melupakanmu"

"Okrainasi Gray-sama"

"Tadaima, Juvia…"

Juvia memegang tangan kananku, dia nampak sangat bahagia. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, senyum yang sangat menawan, rambut birunya yang bergelombang. Sosok yang selama ini kulihat didalam foto…

"Aku mencintaimu" Bisikku

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gray-sama…"

Tamat

Note : Lagu yang dinyanyikan Juvia itu adalah lagu kenangannya bersama Gray, judulnya Nakeru Basho

A/N : Beres jugga XD Bagus gak ya…? Aku kurang ngerti sih makna lagu ini, tetapi yang aku tau lagu ini sedih dan menurutku menceritakan tentang seseorang yang menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya. Pengen ngucapin selamat idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya minna. Maaf kalo author ada salah2 kata, lama bales PM, dll.

Sedikit info dari author : Cerita sequel Pembunuh Legendaris sudah ada, hanya perlu dipublish. Cuman takutnya kalo dipublish hiatus kelamaan, karena aku stuck dichap 3. Sekian, terima kasih


End file.
